narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Obito Hyūga
---- Obito Hyūga is a shinobi from Konohagakure. He works with the Akatsuki and Madara Uchiha. Appearance ---- Obito sports a black coat and wears bandages over his hands. He wears a mask similar to that of Tobi, but it goes the left direction instead of going right. He also has bandages over his feet. His Byakugan shines through the left eye hole. He does not have a right eye hole 'for he doesn't have an eye there because of a certain incident. He has slick black hair under the mask that he has. He bears a slight resemblance of that to Tobi, because of the hair, the robes, and the mask. Personality ---- He acts calm and collected most of the time, and knows when to back out if in a battle against someone he cannot beat. As a boy, he acted quite rational, jumping into things he shouldn't have, even though he knew he shouldn't. He got in trouble for stealing stuff and other crimes as a kid. When he grew up, he realized he shouldn't have done those, and became the man he is now. Background ---- He grew up quite bored in his life and tried to spice it up a little bit by defacing sacred places, setting off bombs, and other things. He passed the exams quite early, yet still acted like a little kid. He used his Gentle Fist techniques to prank other people, deface the Hokage rock, and hurt other people, all on purpose. He felt like this was his duty, to make his life better. When he grew up he changed. He found out that the Kage were hiding secrets from the villages, and the Five Great Nations. He tried to find them out, but ultimately failed and lost his right eye in battle. He then joined up with the Akatsuki. He also grew up under the name Hamura, as in his ancestor. Abilities ---- His abilities range with nearly all the techniques of Eight Trigrams. His taijutsu is great, he nearly killed 100 people in a matter of minutes, ranging from about a half an hour to a hour. He doesn't control any nature transformations, for he is just an Eight Trigrams/ Gentle Fist pioneer. Byakugan ---- As a Hyūga, Obito possessed the Byakugan, a dōjutsu that granted him penetrative vision in a near-360° around himself. A small blind-spot exists behind his third upper thoracic vertebrae, a weakness he was well aware of and trained extensively to overcome, to no avail. Instead, he took extra precautions to conceal its existence. He also compensated for his inability to see from that angle by emitting chakra around the area, giving him a way to sense what's approaching and slowing attacks enough to give him time to respond. However, he was able to increase his Byakugan's range over time: whereas he could only see things 700 metres away in Part I, by Part II he could see things from at least 800 metres. Taijutsu ---- With the Byakugan, Obito could see individuals' chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. Using the Hyūga's signature Gentle Fist fighting style, he could attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Because the chakra pathway system is closely intertwined with many of the body's major organs, debilitating and even fatal damage can be done just as easily. While Gentle Fist strikes are by default difficult to defend against, Obito's speed, precision, and general taijutsu prowess made him especially formidable at close range, requiring opponents to keep their distance if they hoped to compete with him. Even at a distance, however, his Byakugan and keen reflexes made him difficult to hit. Quotes ---- Fights Obito vs Taruto: Uchiha vs. Hyūga: Battle of the Two Great Dōjutsu!